


I keep drawing memories (I'm scared they're my own)

by girlsarewolves



Series: tumblr askbox fills [24]
Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: Nancy has to be careful not to draw absently; she doesn't like the image her hands produce.





	I keep drawing memories (I'm scared they're my own)

* * *

Nancy doesn’t like to doodle much; she needs a project to focus on, something specific to sketch; if her hands work without intent, she keeps drawing the same, awful stick figure.

She hates the sight of it.

It isn’t because she’s gotten so much better, why do her hands always go back to that crude drawing, it isn’t because it’s embarrassing; it’s the cold dread that fills her when she looks at it, like a bad dream she can’t remember anymore, no matter how hard she focuses.

* * *


End file.
